Wyatt Matthew Halliwell
Wyatt Matthew Halliwell Wyatt is the oldest son and child of Piper and Leo. Wyatt is extremely powerful and a major target to demons. Wyatt was named after his dad (Leo Wyatt) and his aunt (Paige Matthews.) He is currently 13 years old. "I promise and I never break my promises."- Wyatt Halliwell What his name says about him The name Wyatt is an English baby name meaning: Guide; wide; wood. A guy who is sweet and sensitive. He listens when you need a shoulder to cry on and who actually cares what you have to say. He always wonders what is wrong and worries about you. No words can really describe him. He is amazing and beautiful on the inside. He makes you feel as if you are actually wanted. Wyatt is just amazing. Mortal life Family In January 2016 Wyatt was at the hospital when his sister Aria was born. He was the first one to hold her after his parents. The next day He attended her wiccaning. Socially Wyatt has never had any problems making friends with mortals. Living in the mortal realm means he has things he can talk to them about. He’s very good about keeping his secret. Wyatt has had the same friends (Kennedy, Dakota and Carter) since pre-school or junior kindergarten. Schooling Wyatt is currently in the seventh grade. He’s a bright kid who learns quickly. Wyatt enjoys school and doesn’t cause any trouble or unnecessary drama. Magic life Wyatt is a white-lighter witch, charmed one, twice blessed and is King Arthur. Wyatt became an offical demon vanquisher sometime at the age of tweleve. Being king Arthur Wyatt wasn't even a year old when it was discovered he's king Arthur, when he saved his mom by ordering his sword to stab a demon. Piper and Leo both decided to put the sword away until Wyatt is eighteen. Wyatt knows he is king Arthur and has been told not to touch his sword, which he hasn't. Powers In May 2007, Wyatt got his power of telekinesis when he used it to make the door close to prevent his parents from leaving the room. Wyatt got his projection power in Jan 2008. Training Wyatt began his witch training in Jan 2008. Wyatt completed his training around the age of 12. Training Methods Practicing telekinesis In January 2008 Prue tossed up the two balls in different directions Wyatt made one fly all the way to the other side of the park. He then used his power to bring it back. scrying lesson The next day, Piper taught Wyatt how to scry using Chris's plastic soldier he had just played with. Chris had been told to Orb somewhere without saying where he was going. Wyatt took the crystal from his mom and moved it around a map. Shortly after the crystal fell on golden gate park. The first test For the first test the boys took Piper's hand and orbed her to the park, where Billie had casted some illusion demons. Wyatt was the first one to spot a demon and he sent him flying, who knows where it would have ended up if it was a real demon. Wyatt used his telekinesis power to get the closer demons away, together he and Chris used their telekinesis power to get the ropes around Leo and Melinda to untie. The fake demon attack In June 2012 when a fake demon attack ended up with the parents being kidnapped, Wyatt decided to call the police. Wyatt told the operator to send Darryl since he couldn't remember his own address and Darryl knew where the Halliwell’s live. Wyatt was then brought to a boy's foster home with Chris and Henry Jr. The next when Billie came to the foster home Wyatt helped her find the missing parents. Wyatt then helped orb the parents out a whole in the ground. Only then did he learn that it had been a fake demon attack as part of his magic training. Vanquishing Child vrs child In September 2008 it turned out there was a demotic child at Wyatt's school and he helped his mother vanquish her. At this time Wyatt was five years old. His first power of three spell In November 2009 In order to save Melinda, Wyatt needed to cast a power of 3 spell with his siblings to vanquish an upper level demon who made it his mission to end all powers of three by killing off the youngest of three siblings before he or she turned 13. This is when he found out he’s a charmed one. Double cursed In March 2010 when the twins' were cursed Wyatt orbed himself, Chris and Piper to the wizards cave. When the wizard returned and realized his leprechauns were gone, Wyatt and Chris took each other's hands and said the vanquishing spell. The attack at magic camp In July 2015 Wyatt was at magic camp when a demon attacked. Instead of hiding with the others, Wyatt and his siblings and cousins vanquished hundreds of demons. Magic situations Tv conjuring ''' As a baby Wyatt conjured up a dragon from the tv, then in July 2008 Wyatt conjured bugs bunny out of the TV. '''The Halloween Animal disaster In October 2009 it was the night before Halloween, everyone had a costume except Wyatt. He knew he wanted to be a tiger, but he hadn't found a good costume. He was out of time, so he decided to turn to magic. Wyatt opened the book of shadows and came across an animal spell. Wyatt casted the spell but nothing happened. He was unable to find another one, so he went back to bed. However the spell had done something, it had turned everyone in the house except himself into animals. Double cursed part 2 In March 2011 Wyatt was then cursed with Chris the same way the twin's had been cursed the previous year. However Wyatt helped vanquish the wizard which reversed it. At the end of the rainbow In March 2012 Wyatt went with his siblings and cousins to go ask the leprechauns for permission to find the pot of gold at the end of the rainbow. While on their journey to reach the end of the rainbow, Wyatt was capture by demons and thrown into a cell in a cave with his siblings, cousins and Billie who was already there. When Prue, Piper, Paige and Phoebe arrived to save them, Wyatt did his share of vanquishing the demons, since it was a perfect time to practice vanquishing. Powers for a mortal In July 2012 When Henry Jr. wanted a power Wyatt flipped through the book of shadows until he came across a spell. Wyatt casted the spell on Henry Jr. after reading the spell in his head first. Wyatt then admitted to casting the spell on Henry Jr. Kidnapped around the world In March 2013 when the adults were kidnapped in different parts of the world Wyatt helped save them. He mostly tagged along incase anyone got injured and needed healing. School of evil In March 2015 Wyatt was turned evil at school after is sister had dropped a dangerous potion on school grounds days before. The first time Wyatt was caught vanquishing In October 2015 Wyatt got caught vanquishing a demotic child. Darryl arrived at the manor to ask him questions. Darryl then assured him he'd cover it up and say it was just a fight between two kids. Demotic date A few days before Valentine's Day Wyatt brought home a girl named Ava for a playdate. Wyatt then found out that Ava was a demon, but as planned went to her house on Valentine’s Day. When Piper blew the demon's cover, Wyatt activated his orb shield which sent Ava and Anika flying across the room since they were sitting beside them. Rebounding After his breakup with Alexa in Fen 2016, Wyatt was heartbroken. P.J. wanted to help so she used her dad's cupid ring to help Wyatt rebound and ask out Kennedy. After asking her out Wyatt fell deeply in love with Kennedy and married her after school the day he asked her out. When the effts were removed from Wyatt he and Kennedy had remembered. Development Behaviour Ages 0-3 During these years Wyatt used his powers whenever he wanted and was a little trouble maker. He threw tantrums when he didn’t get what he wanted. He also played tricks on his family like orbing is mother around the world in her sleep. When Wyatt was three he started acting up when his father was taken away from them. Wyatt used his magic to pull pranks. On his third birthday he orbed smashed a pie on an Elder's face. Ages 4- 9 Around these ages Wyatt was still a little trickster with his powers. However he was starting to learn he can’t use them for whatever and whenever. As he reached the age of eight his tantrums were getting to be quite rare. He was behaving well for the most part but still had his moments. Ages 10-12 Around these ages Wyatt was out of his trouble making stage completely. He no longer threw tantrums. He was acting more grown up and helped out his family when possible. He took a role in caring for the younger kids. Maturity and other development Up until the age of six Wyatt was a pretty messy Eater, this started to stop when he was six years old. When Wyatt was having issues with a kid in his kindergarten class he accused him of being a demon. By the age of six Wyatt could dress himself and brush his own hair and teeth. Wyatt showed he was starting to show at the age of nine when he took responsibility for bad decision to hurt Wesley. As a preteen Wyatt was very mature and always wanted to be with the grownups. He no longer played imaginary games and instead played video games. On his 12th birthday he even got his first cell phone. Wyatt stopped seeing Santa at the mall at the age of twelve. Conflict resolution When he was young Wyatt would get even and fight, but only if someone else had started the fight. As he became a pre-teen Wyatt was able to solve issues and conflicts the right way. Though Wyatt is usually good at solving conflicts, an incident in April 2015 made him use magic to attack a group of mortal children. Dating In February 2013 Wyatt and Chris ended up fighting over a girl on V-day at school. To win her heart Wyatt: made her a Valentine's day card, asking her to play with him at recess, and offering her a snack at lunch. He then found out this girl was a full cupid, the offspring of two cupid parents. In February 2014 Wyatt had his first date with a girl in is class named Alexa. He took her to Piper’s restaurant and had some help from Coop. At this time Wyatt had just turned eleven. He dated Alex for two years before she ended up moving five days after Valentine's day. Wyatt was heartbroken because of this. Personality/Interests and Hobbies ''' Wyatt is very sarcastic like his mom. He’s also caring, loyal and helpful. He’s got a friendly personality that makes it easy for him to make and keep friends. One thing Wyatt has always loved are cowboys, Piper believes this is becuase Wyatt may have been a cowboy in a previous life. '''Relationships Wyatt and Chris Wyatt and Chris are very close and are good friends. They have a year and 8 months of age difference. They share a room which they don't seem to mind, they have almost always shared a room. Chris always feels safe when he’s around Wyatt and knows he will protect him. Like all brothers they have their fights, but for the most part get along great. Wyatt does his job of being the big brother well, although he can go overboard time to time. Wyatt and Melinda Wyatt and Melinda get along ok but are not super close. This is most likely due to their four year and one month age difference. They do fight occasionally but usually get along. Wyatt is very protective of Melinda but overall not close to her. Wyatt was happy to have a new sibling. When he found out Piper was pregnant with Melinda he gave his mom a big warm hug and then kissed her belly. When she was born he asked Leo if he could hold her and he did. Wyatt and Aria Wyatt hated the fact that he was going to have a new sibling throughout Piper’s entire pregnancy. Once Aria was born Wyatt warmed up to her. He is now always happy to help his parents feed her or watch her while they’re busy. However he doesn’t spend a whole lot of time with her, but to be faire they do have almost 13 years of age difference. Wyatt and his Cousins The younger kids look up to Wyatt as a role model since he’s the oldest. They have conflicts here and there but the most part get along. Wyatt is very helpful with the younger kids as well. Wyatt and Kennedy Wyatt has known Kennedy since pre-school. They have been in all of the same classes since then. They are best friends and play together during recess every day. Kennedy is always at Wyatt’s birthday parties. Wyatt and Dakota Wyatt has known Dakota since pre-school. They used to be very close friends until grade six when Dakota was in the grade 5/6 split class and Wyatt was in the grade 6/7 split class. They are still friends and hang out but aren’t as close anymore. Wyatt and Carter Wyatt has known Carter for a few years. They are good buddies and hang out together often. Carter is always at Wyatt’s birthday parties. Wyatt and Oliva/Emily Wyatt has been friends with Emily and her twin sister Olivia since they were about four. They met at magic camp and then had a playdate at the manor. They are only seen at magic though. Wyatt and Claire Wyatt and Claire have been friends for a few years. They started off as enemies but became friends soon after. Wyatt only sees Claire at magic camp. Wyatt and Alexa Alexa is Wyatt’s first girlfriend. They went on their first date on V-day in February 2014. They dated for two years and then broke up when Alexa moved away. Wyatt and Darryl Jr. In October 2015 Wyatt bonded with Darryl Jr. during a sleep over on Halloween. Wyatt got to know him better and vice versa. Enemies ''' Wyatt’s main enemy was Wesley. Wesley bullied Wyatt in kindergarten, and Wyatt was convinced he was a demon. Wesley stopped bothering Wyatt when he was beaten at school activities. However multiple times in the following three years Wesley still bothered Wyatt time to time and even got him suspended once. Wyatt’s other enemy is the Charter family. Veronica, Julian, Lisa and Beth and were new kids at Wyatt’s school in 2015. However after a magic showdown the kids were expelled. '''Cool facts about Wyatt Wyatt wasn't even a year old when it was discovered he's kind arthur Wyatt was the first male to be born in the Halliwell line Wyatt is the most powerful of siblings and cousins Piper believes Wyatt's love of cowboys is due to a previosu life where he may have been a cowboy. Wyatt is so far the only off spring with blonde hair Wyatt's initals W.M.H match four last names in the Halliwell family...Warren, Wyatt Matthew/Mitchell and Halliwell Quotes "Chris started it when he orb stole my spaghetti into his bowl" Wyatt tattling on Chris to Paige, May 2007. "We helped mommy kick some demon ass" Wyatt said into the camera, December 2007. "Whoa, Chris no that's me, wrong way" Wyatt to Chris during a game of pin the tail on the donkey, Feb 2008. "I'm a whole hand." Wyatt to Prue when she asked him how old he was, Feb 2008. "Hey you bring him back right now, so I can kick his ass" Wyatt to Paige, July 2008. "Mommy said to say, strike 2" Wyatt to Paige, July 2008. "Do I have to tell you again, Auntie Paige would have orbed us back to school Auntie Phoebe is the fun one" Wyatt to Chris, September 2008. "Not in front of me, but that doesn't mean he doesn't at his house. I'm a white lighter witch and no humans see me use my powers, it's the rules" Wyatt to Piper when she asked him an accused demon had ever used powers, April 2009. "The meat is Wesley" Wyatt to Chris when asked why he was stabbing his meat, April 2009. "The dyno is coming, run as fast as you can" Wyatt to Chris at the park, April 2010. "Hey you better stop, I'm a charmed one and my siblings and I will kick your ass" Wyatt to kids who were picking on the twins, magic camp June 2010. "Would you like to find out the hard way" Wyatt to kids who were picking on the twins, magic camp June 2010. "Ok good citizen, you heard him partners, to the back yard" Wyatt to Chris, Jan 2011 "I can't believe my first girlfriend was a demotic child" Wyatt about Ava, Feb 2011 "Oh shut up Mr. Couch" Wyatt to the talking couch when it minicated Phoebe scolding him. "Look little brother, you're 8 years old, I'm now 10 years old, she's 11, I'm closer to her age" Wyatt to Chris, Feb 2013. "He's supposed to be ugly he's a demon" Wyatt to Kennedy, June 2013. "Sorry Belle, we're not roommate material" Wyatt to Belle Feb 2015. "NEVER HURT MY FAMILY AGAIN, WE'RE ARE THE HALLIWELLS AND MITCHELLS, AND WE WILL ALWAYS DEFEND EACH OTHER. WE HAVE SEEN THIGNS YOU CAN'T EVEN IMAGIANE IN YOUR DREAMS! NOW GET LOST!" Wyatt to a group of bullies in April 2015. "No I do not want this baby to have a name similar to my girlfriend" Wyatt to Paige while baby naming in August 2015. "It's a death wish" Wyatt to Darryl Jr. after learning he wanted to vanquish demons too, October 2015.